


Home is not just a Place

by Draycevixen



Series: Flashslash -- The Professionals [4]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Community: flashslash, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie just wants someone to listen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is not just a Place

.

 

Bodie didn't want to be here, he wanted to be home. His quandary was rooted in the fact that no one seemed to be in the least bit interested in what he wanted.

He politely told two doctors, the sister, three nurses and an orderly that came in to mop the floor and they all ignored him. They fussed over him, plumping his pillow, checking his vitals, giving him sponge baths, but they didn't listen to him.

He then tried a more direct approach, telling the next doctor who came in to see him that if he didn't let him go home he was going to have to shove his boot so far up the doctor's arse he'd need surgery to remove it. Still no reaction. The doctor merely scribbled something in the chart, then straightened his tie and combed his hair while waiting for the particularly pretty nurse to come back in to the room. The particularly pretty nurse who looked right through Bodie, despite his most charming smile, like she just couldn't hear him.

 

“Lamb stew and dumplings are a wholesome and hearty choice. Dumplings are filling and a great way to stretch your housekeeping money when feeding a family of four on a budget.”

“...Dumplings?”

“Bodie! You're awake. Thank christ.” Doyle loomed over him clutching a battered copy of _Good Housekeeping._ in one hand. He ran one hand down Bodie's cheek before snatching it back and stuffing it into his jacket pocket. “You inconsiderate bugger. I've been here so bloody long waiting for you to stop trying it on with your Sleeping Beauty act that I've been reduced to reading women's mags to you. Thought if I have to suffer then you should suffer too.”

Bodie smiled weakly up at him. It didn't matter now that no one had understood him. Home had come to him.

 

.


End file.
